In the known technique of furniture hinges there are bases which are secured to the piece of furniture and onto which the wing of a hinge is subsequently coupled, for example by snapping into place.
There are bases, such as the one described for example in the Italian Utility model patent application No. 20408 B/89 on behalf of the same Applicant, that are made with a first part which is firmly secured, for example by means of screws, to the piece of furniture and a second part which is secured to the first part and onto which the wing of the hinge is coupled.
Whenever the hinges are fitted automatically the holes for the screws to secure them to the piece of furniture are drilled automatically by machine and are therefore always accurately positioned.
For substantially aesthetical reasons, it is preferred to have a second part which, once in place, completely covers the first part so as to conceal the fastening screws.
It has been noted, however, that whenever the hinges are fitted by hand it is usually preferable for the screws to be in an easily reachable position even when the two parts of the base have been assembled, in order to be able to mark the position of the holes with the hinge completely assembled, so as to know exactly where to drill them.
Producing two different types of hinges to satisfy these two opposing requirements, however, entails problems and manufacturing and storage costs which are easily imaginable.